Party Pooper
Party Pooper is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the season as well the second case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the Energy Port district of Parinaita. Plot Henry and the player were at the fundraiser, talking to Larry when someone screamed and told the police that there was a dead body in the backroom, they went to the backroom and found Bert McCoy murdered with a coin in his heart. They then filed Bank CEO, John Edgeheart, who was last seen in the the last case. the young man who started the party, Larry Xoilin, and also the victim's sister, Emily McCoy. They then got the news from Duncan that the killer used a firearm to shot the coin into the victim's heart and they returned to the station. They started recapping when the chief came asking if anyone had told the press about the murder and then reported that there was a reporter outside the doors wanting to talk about the murder! Henry and the player escaped through the backdoor and went to investigate more and found Kia's brother, William Longfoot, and then they talked to the reporter, Carrie Johnson, who reported that Emily was mad her brother. After they finish talking to everything. They went back to the station and recapped before Kia came in and reported there was a bomb outside of the station. After the team defused the bomb and arrested the person who set it up. They carried on with their investigation until they had everything they needed. They then arrested Josh for the murder of Bert McCoy. The team went to question John about why he murdered Bert. However John said that he didn't murder him and when the team shows John everything they had against him. He kept saying that it wasn't him and that he was told to wear blue by a strange man. When the team asked John where he was during the murder, he revealed that he was in the bank counting money and settling a debate between two people when Bert was murder. They however put him into custody, just in case, and talked to the chief, who was surprised at what John said. He then came to the conclusion that the player and Henry had the wrong person and send them out to find the real killer and to prove John's innocent! The team went to the coin making room and found a pile of books and a safe and they choose to examine them. After the team took a look at the pile of books. They found a copy of the Winds of Justice. They, however, found some of the pages removed and so dusted the pages to find out what was there. After they did that, They send it to Rupert to analyse the book. When he was done, he told them a very different story to what his grandson had said. According to the book, the Winds of Justice was murdered after escaping prison and that his ghost is still seen to this day. They went to talk to William, who was the author of the book, and he was quite happy to answer any questions about the book. The team also had a look at the safe and found a working tracker. Henry and the player talked about putting it on John, to keep an eye on him. They went to talk to him and he agreed to be tracked, although not right away. He then thanked them for trying to prove him innocent and got ready to leave. Later on, the team were talking about the Winds of Justice and they set John on his way and got Jessica to track him. Samuel then revealed that a packet had arrive for them from the Winds of Justice. They opened it and found an eyeglass with the message ""Maybe you need to look a little harder to find the killer of Bert McCoy. I am still around but your mind hasn't been expanding at all!", with the other side saying "Yes. I killed Bert McCoy, let the hunt begin!". The chief then told the player to head to the port and find this Winds of Justice before anyone else fell into his hands! Summary Victim *'Bert McCoy' (Found with Parinaita coin in his heart) Murder Weapon *'Sharpen Parinaita coin' Killer *'Winds of Justice' (Revealed in the AI) Suspects Johnsuspect_2.png|John Edgeheart LarrySuspect.jpg|Larry Xoilin EMILYSuspect.png|Emily McCoy Carriesuspect.png|Carrie Johnson Williamsuspect.png|William Longfoot Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Gin and Tonic. *The killer eats white chocolate. *The killer uses Guns for real UK. *The killer wears blue *The killer is a male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Backroom (Clues: Victim's body, map of Singapore, Pink Slip; Murder weapon filed: Sharped Parinaita coin) *Examine Map of Singapore (Result: Hidden Message) *Examine Pink Slip (Result: Reasons for firing; New suspect: John Edgeheart; Victim Identified: Bert McCoy) *Speak to John Edgeheart about the victim's firing (New crime scene: Bert's office) *Investigate Bert's Office (Clues: Open wooden box, strange eye glass) *Examine Open wooden box (Result: Invitation; New suspect: Larry Xoilin) *Ask Larry about the victim *Examine Strange eye glass (Result: Footage; New suspect: Emily McCoy) *Speak to Emily about her brother *Analyse threat on map (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gin and tonics) *Analyse victim's body (17:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats white chocolate) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate coin making room (Clues: Recycling bin, laptop) *Examine Recycling bin (Result: Poster; New suspect: William Longfoot) *Question William Longfoot about the victim (Profile updated: William drink Gin and tonics and eat white chocolate) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Analyse laptop (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses "Guns for Real UK"; New crime scene: Victim's desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clue: Ripped newspaper, little box) *Examine Newspaper (Result: Faded newspaper) *Examine faded newspaper (Result: News article; New suspect: Carrie Johnson) *Question the reporter about the newspaper (Profile updated: Carrie drinks gin and tonics and eats white chocolate) *Question Emily about the reporter's claims (Prerequisite: Carrie's interrogation; profile updated: Emily drinks gin and tonic and eats white chocolate) *Examine Little box (Item used: Eye glass; Result: Message from John) *Ask John by what he meant by the message (Profile update: John drinks gin and tonic, eats white chocolate and uses Guns for Real UK) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Clue: Bomb *Examine bomb (Result: Disarmed bomb) *Analyse bomb (09:00:00) *Question Carrie about the bomb (Profile updated: Carrie uses Guns for Real UK; New crime scene: Conveyor belt) *Investigate Conveyor belt (Clues: Puzzle box, broken object) *Examine Puzzle box (Result: Open puzzle box) *Examine opened puzzle box (Result: Card) *Ask William about his comment on the card (Profile updated: William and Emily uses Gun for Real UK) *Examine Broken object (Result: Target board) *Ask Larry about the victim's target (Profile updated: Larry eats white chocolate) *Investigate Old arcade machine (Clues: Gun, Party boxes) *Examine Gun (Result: Fibers) *Analyse fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Party Boxes (Result: Strange object) *Analyse strange object (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Move onto Winds of Justice (2/6) (1 star) Winds of Justice (2/6) *Investigate Coin making room (Clues: Pile of books, safe) *Examine pile of Books (Prerequisite: Investigate Coin making room; Result: "Winds of Justice" book) *Examine Faded pages (Result: Writing) *Analyse "Winds of Justice" book (12:00:00) *Ask William about his book (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Examine Safe (Prerequisite: Investigate Coin making room; Result: Working tracker) *Talk to John about being tracked (Reward: Burger, Work outfit) *Examine wooden box (Everything above must be done first; Result: Note from Winds of Justice, Eyeglass; Killer revealed: Winds of Justice) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying of the same name. It means "a person who throws gloom over social enjoyment." *This is one of the cases where the team is wrong about the killer. **The killer was revealed in Winds of Justice (2/6). *In the crime scene "Backroom". It is strongly hinted at that Larry's father's name started with an R. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Energy Port